ORAC
ORAC was a box shaped robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars. Costing £400 and built over five months, it featured wheelchair technology and was powered by two car window motors and armed with a 9' circular saw and two hardened steel front lifting chisels, but had a high ground clearance. It reached the Arena Stage of its heat, but was "pepper potted" by Killertron, who went on to reach the Grand Final. The name ORAC comes from the computer in the TV show Blake's 7, a show which Technical Consultant and Judge Mat Irvine worked on as a visual effects designer. The team returned for Series 3 with Orac's Revenge, a new robot that was painted green with scales, box shaped with 4mm thick aluminium, strengthened in vulnerable areas with thick polycarbonate and armed with a small red pickaxe with interchangeable blades. It was less successful than its predecessor, as it was quickly dumped in the pit in the first round of its heat by Steg-O-Saw-Us, who like Killertron went on to become a Grand Finalist and finish in fourth place. Orac's Revenge was originally named Hammerhead, and its body was painted yellow with red stripes rather than green and the spikes were unpainted. In this form, Mentorn initially rejected it from Series 3, but for unknown reasons it later managed to qualify, possibly after the repaint and rename. It failed to qualify as another robot called Hammerhead, qualified for the third wars. Orac's Revenge was also entered for Series 4, it was virtually unchanged from its Series 3 state. For some reason, it failed to qualify. Robot History Series 2 ORAC began in the Gauntlet by going up the ramp. It avoided Shunt and completed the course very quickly. ORAC's Trial was King of the Castle, in which it faced Matilda and Shunt. Shunt drove off the ramp by mistake after 6 seconds. Meanwhile, Matilda picked up ORAC and span around with it, and eventually dropped it off after 28.93 seconds. This was enough to keep ORAC in because Schumey only lasted 9.40 seconds. In the arena semi-final, ORAC faced Killertron. The fourth seed began by missing the yellow machine with its axe several times. ORAC was then hit with an arena spike, and became immobilised. Killertron proceeded to punch holes into it, and it was left smoking on the flame pit. Series 3 The Oracles returned in the Third Wars with their new robot Orac's Revenge. This time, it didn't last very long, the original reserves Steg-O-Saw-Us resisting its axe, despite it coming down constantly at such a rate, Steg-O-Saw-Us was ramming it into the arena walls with little to no resistance. Steg-O-Saw-Us then quickly pitted Orac's Revenge. Despite this, the house robots still came in to cause more damage to the pitted machine. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Failed to qualify *Series 5-7: Did not enter Trivia *In both Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Spears